


A World Without You

by Jewel of Venus (orphan_account)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-03
Updated: 2002-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jewel%20of%20Venus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The senshi have battled foes before, but none of them as powerful as this one turned out to be! Will the senshi survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Without You

**Author's Note:**

> A World Without You  
> By Annie

E-mail = Serenitys_  
I almost feel like I'm copying. Thanks so much to Chris Davies for writing the Rei Trilogy: None of your Buisness, Five Minutes, and One Moment Longer. I guess I'm kinda copying his ideas, so Chris, if you read this, take it as a complement. If you enjoy musical acompaniment, try Amy Grant's song "You're not Alone" or "I Will Remember You"

A World Without You   
By Annie

We've fought long and hard, but the battle is over. We have lost. Ami was the first to go down, as she is--was the weakest Senshi. The demon reflected one of my attacks towards her, than hit her with a blast of power. It was over quickly. Mina and Lita followed soon after. That thing electrocted them. I didn't know Lita could be electrocuted. I'm not sure how Serena and I lasted as long as we did, but she finally falls. She is injured and drained of her power. Destroying the demon took all she had, and there are more on the way. I beg her to hold on, but she says she'll be gone soon.

"I won't let you die! Hold on, Serena, please!" I can't remember ever being this frightened. I am scared to death to lose my best friend. She means everything to me. She is a gift to the world, and I am blessed enough to know her.

"It's no use, Rei." she whispers. "I can't hold on much longer."

"NO! You odango atama! Everything will be ok! Just hold on!" I yell a while longer, then she smiles.

"You are my best friend, Rei-chan. But I--I'm slipping, Rei. You need to let me go." I start to sob almost uncontrollably.

"Then let me die with you!"

"No, Rei!" She says this with such strength that I look up at her.

"Why? What is there in this world that needs me?"

"I need you." her eyes pierce deep into my soul. How does she do that? "Please, live beyond me, even if it's just a moment longer."

"But why?" I whisper. She's slipping away; I can feel it. How can she die?

"Why? Because I can't imagine a world without you. And I never want to know a world without you." She struggles for breath. I have never seen her in this much pain. In a moment...

I could never imagine a world without you, either, meatball head. Her eyes plead with me...

"Alright. I'll do it for you, Serena." She smiles, and in an instant I see all the times we'd been there for each other. When Darien was captured by the enemy, when Chad almost left Tokyo, we were there for each other then. I need to be here for her now.

She will soon be with the other senshi. She looks like she's waiting, waiting for my permission to go. I nod my head, and she closes her eyes. I cradle her limp body to mine, my sobs threatening to overtake me. Serena is gone. The only person that made my life worth living.

Just a moment longer, she said.

Alright.

I can do that.

This story, while written by me, was inspired by Chris Davies' Rei Trilogy, especially "One Moment Longer".  
I hope you don't feel plagerized.  
Sailor Moon was created by Takeuchi Naoko (Arigato, Queen Naoko!).


End file.
